The Golden Rose
by Loyaldeer
Summary: When the queen and princess of Arendelle are visited by their cousin, they never realized that they are about to enter a journey they'll never forget. This story is influenced by brothers grim classics so rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I own all of my OCs but I do not own any characters from Frozen and Tangled. They both belong to Disney. **

Everything is going peaceful in the beautiful kingdom of Arendelle. There are no problems or worries. The people are all at peace as they all are filled with happiness. Nothing major has happen since the external winter a few months ago. Among the kingdom, there is a huge castle filled with such beauty. The gates are open.

Footsteps are approaching up the long stairs. They are not loud but they aren't even quiet. Princess Anna just reaches the top of the stairs and she begins to walk straight into the hallway. Her long red braids are placed on each side of her shoulders. Her long green dress is bouncing with each step she is taking. Her expression is filled with glee. She has something to share with her older sister Elsa and she couldn't wait to tell her. She sprints further into the hall and starts her way towards Elsa's room.

It feels so much different but wonderful that the castle is not shut out from the entire world as it was for the majority of her life. She always felt alone. She never had any contact with just about anyone. When she was younger, she was very close with Elsa until one day she just left. The windows were always shut and the halls were always empty. The atmosphere was always in dead silence with darkness all around. There was no one for her to talk to. She didn't even have any friends. It's like she was imprisoned in an abandoned castle. She at least had her parents at times, until they left for her cousin's wedding and was killed in a ship wreck. Anna was heartbroken. After the funeral, she went to Elsa's room and like usual, the doors remain shut. She wished that her sister would tell her why she had shut her out of her life. She was the only family she had left and she would be lonely. Her parents had been taken away and her own sister wouldn't see her. For a while, she never understood why they were locked away until she discovered that Elsa had the ability to create ice and snow.

When Elsa turned twenty one years of age, she became of age to become queen. It was coronation day and Anna was excited. There would be open windows, open gates, no empty halls, and most of all, she'll get to see Elsa and maybe even meet someone new. Anna did meet Prince Hans of the southern asles. But at that time, she had no idea that Hans was only trying to use her so he can become king, so she fell in love with him and she accepted his marriage proposal. They both went to Elsa for her to accept their blessing. Elsa thought that it was just too soon for Anna to be engaged since she had only known him for less than twenty four hours so she refused leading the sisters into an argument that would expose Elsa's powers.

Anna approaches her older sister's room expecting closed doors for her to knock but instead, there are open with Elsa standing by her window. Elsa is in her blue dress that she created with her powers and her long blonde braid is on her left shoulder.

"Elsa," Anna says. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all Anna," Elsa replies.

Elsa smiles as she watches Anna coming over to her. She is glad that she can finally see Anna without worrying that she would hurt her.

When they were children, they were close until Elsa accidently nearly killed Anna with her powers when they were playing one night. Their parents, the king Adar and queen Idun bought them to Pabbie the troll king where he saved Anna but he recommended that Anna wouldn't remember Elsa's powers in order to prevent further harm. Adar and Idun decided that they all will be blocked off from the entire kingdom until Elsa would learn to control her powers. Over the years, Anna would knock on her door until Elsa ordered her to leave. Elsa had no further contact with anyone except her parents. Elsa remembered that day where she heard about her parents' death very well. She felt heartbroken. Her father and mother were the only ones who knew what she can do but they're gone. They were trying to help her be able to control her powers. She felt that her powers were uncontrollable. For a while, what she never realized that it was her fear that prevented her to control her powers. For anyone, fear is able to get in the way and take its toll, worsening any situations. She remember hearing Anna right outside her door. She can tell that she is just as hurt as she is. Elsa was the only family that Anna has left but she couldn't see her. Elsa wished that she could just open the door but she can't let Anna see her like this. Especially after losing their mother and father, she couldn't risk putting Anna in danger after almost killing her. She had to protect her from herself, even if it meant to never see her again.

"Did you hear?" Anna asks.

Anna didn't know whether or not if Elsa already knew. It didn't hurt to ask. She would know one way or another.

"About Rapunzel?" Elsa asks.

Anna's eyes are glued open despite that she knew that Elsa would probably know.

"How did you know?" Anna asks.

"I heard you talking to Olaf about it just a few minutes ago," Elsa answers.

Their cousin Rapunzel and her husband Flynn Rider are coming to Arendelle to visit for a few days. They had sent a letter to Arendelle a few weeks ago but it had just came a few hours ago due to some trouble in the mail. Anna was the first one to read the letter and she had shared it with Olaf while they were ice skating. Elsa was creating the ice at the time so she must have heard their conversation. They both remember seeing them at Elsa's coronation. Elsa only met them once for a brief moment when she greeted them. Anna greeted them when she met them and they spent awhile getting to know one another. Anna felt like she and Rapunzel were connected because Rapunzel explained to her that she was locked away in a tower for the majority of her life and she never had any contact with the outside world. Anna at least was with family while Rapunzel was with someone who pretended to be her mother all her life. She couldn't imagine that. It's horrible. To her, it's like living with a lie for pretty much forever. She knows how it feels having someone who never really loved her.

It was when her heart was frozen and she was brought back to the castle because an act of true love was her only hope. Hans came by her side and she told them that he can save her. When he leaned towards her, she expected to feel his warm lips against hers. But instead, it was a lie. He never loved her at all and was after the throne of Arendelle. He knew that he would never get the throne in the southern asles since he was the youngest out of thirteen in line so he wanted to marry into it. Elsa rejected him so he wooed Anna because he saw that she was an easy target desperately searching for love and that he would get Elsa out of the way for her throne. He told Anna that he had planned to kill her sister and take the throne of Arendelle as he left her to die until Olaf came to her rescue. Hans was such a disgusting fool trying to use her to get what he wanted.

"Oh right," Anna says.

Elsa gives a slightly smile at her younger sister.

"When do you think she'll get here?" she gently asks.

Anna takes out the letter and scrolls though.

"This letter was written about three weeks ago," she explains. "But we had just received this on short notice recently. So I would say any day now."

Elsa places her arms down at her side.

"What is she like?" Elsa asks.

"She is very sweet," Anna answers. "You'll love her. I thought you met her at the coronation?"

"I did briefly but I didn't socialize," Elsa says.

"You don't have to worry Elsa," Anna says. "I know for a fact that she'll love you."

"Thank you," Elsa smiles.

Elsa is more than happy that she is blessed with a younger sister who's beautiful both inside and outside. She loves her with all of her heart. She is thankful that she is finally able to control her powers so she won't hurt her. She would never forgive her self if anything happen to her. She remembered how she felt when Hans lied to her that Anna had died because of her frozen heart. She was torn; like that she could die a broken heart. She was even more broken when she saw Anna's ice stature right in front of her. Anna had risk her own life to save her. When Anna came back, Elsa knew that it was a miracle. Their love for each other had thawed her frozen heart. Anna loved her so deeply that she couldn't let her get her life taken away from her.

"Of course," Anna smiles. "You're special so she should."

"You are special Anna," Elsa says gently. "You are an amazing person. You have such a beautiful heart. You're more important to me than everything else including my powers. I can't imagine how anyone would not see that. I'm more than grateful that you are my sister."

"Oh Elsa," Anna says. "I am grateful that I am your sister too."

They both give each other a smile. Their love for each other is beyond anything on earth. Elsa and Anna both peer out the window.

"I never thought that the gates would ever be open," Anna says. "I always imagine that I would spend my entire life behind closed doors and windows."

"Same with me," Elsa replies. "I was always afraid that if I open a door, I could hurt you. All I was trying to do was to protect you."

"But now you don't have to worry," Anna says. "You found a way to control your powers. I knew you would."

"Thank god," Elsa says. "I don't know what I would have done if I never did."

Elsa and Anna both continue to stare out the window. They watch the people of the kingdom. They both are quiet.

"Elsa," Anna says breaking the silence. "Do you think about them?"

Elsa glances at her sister. She didn't say who she was talking about. For all she knows, she could be talking about the kingdom, Hans, or even the Duke of Weaselton and his thugs.

"Who are you talking about?" she asks.

"Father and Mother," Anna answers.

Elsa feels a tear roll down her right cheek. Her eyes peer at the ground.

"Yes," Elsa sighs sadly. "Of course I do. I reckon you do as well."

"How could I not," Anna says softly. "I couldn't believe their gone."

"I know," Elsa says.

"Elsa," Anna says. "Do you think that their watching us somewhere?"

Elsa's eyes peer up at her sister's.

"They are watching us," Elsa says. "I know for a fact that they are."

Elsa walks over to the bed and sits down. Her hands are on her lap and her head is down. Anna slowly goes over to her older sister.

"Anna," Elsa says quietly. "Sometimes, I wish that-"

Elsa pauses before she can finish what she was going to say. Anna bends down and place her hands into hers.

"What is it Elsa?" Anna asks gently.

Elsa sighs and glances up at Anna.

"I just wish that there was a way that I could have saved them," Elsa confesses. "If only I was there, I could perhaps freeze the water. They would be alright and here right now."

Anna stood up and sat right besides Elsa on the bed. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"I wish that I could have saved them too," She says. "But you are not to blame. There was nothing we could do about it. They wouldn't want you to think that."

Elsa lifts up her head and turns at Anna. She gives her a light smile. She is always so good to her.

"What do you think they are thinking about right now?" Anna asks.

"Oh let me think," Elsa says. "They are thinking about how much you grown into a kind, sweet, passionate, beautiful young woman. They would be so much proud of you."

"Aww Elsa," Anna says. "That is so sweet. Their thinking about you too. They are proud of how far you come. Their thinking about how you turn into a lovely, beautiful, strong, and protective queen you turn out to be."

"Thank you so much Anna," Elsa smiles.

Then they hear someone humming a happy tune. The humming turns to the door and Olaf enters the room. Elsa and Anna both giggle.

"What is the name of your cousin again?" Olaf asks.

"Her name is Rapunzel," Anna answers.

Olaf goes farther into the room. His cloud above his head is constantly following him but he doesn't mind. In fact, he loves it. The cloud is his protection from the sun unless it was winter. Olaf loves summer and he is glad that he was living his dream.

"Does Rapunzel like warm hugs?" Olaf asks gently.

"I'm sure she will Olaf," Anna answers. "You don't have to worry."

"You should meet her when she comes," Elsa says. "According to the letter from Corona, she should be here any day now."

"I would love to!" Olaf smiles.

The little snowman jumps up and down with glee. Elsa and Anna both smile at him. When they were children, they would always build him. Now with Elsa's powers, he had come to life.

"What is Corona?" Olaf asks.

"Corona is the kingdom that she's from," Elsa replies.

"I wonder how they deliver letters here so quickly if they're so far away," Olaf says. "That is what I like to know."

"The letter was actually sent to us three weeks ago," Anna explains gently.

"That makes more sense," Olaf shrugs.

Olaf climbs up on the bed and he sits beside Elsa and Anna.

"I had such a great summer!" Olaf exclaims.

"I'm glad to hear," Elsa says.

Olaf had enjoyed his first summer. However summer will be ending in a few weeks and autumn will come.

"So Olaf," Anna says. "How was your day?"

"Oh it was great!" Olaf says. "I just keep on enjoying the sun!"

Just then one of the servants came at the door.

"Your majesty," he says. "Rapunzel is expected to show up anytime now."

Elsa stands up from her bed.

"Thank you," she replies.

Anna stands up from the bed.

"I probably should be getting ready," she says.

* * *

><p>Piles of waves are going up and down on the blue sea. The sun is bright in the sky. There is a large brown ship sailing on top of the waves. The ship has a flag of the golden sun blowing in the air. There are royal guards on the ship. Maximus is the deck. The wind was normal. The weather is warm, like a typical summer day.<p>

In one of the rooms of the ship, there is a bedroom. The room has a huge bed with red blankets, a huge brown wardrobe, and a large mirror located in the corner. A green chameleon is running on the ground. He climbs up a leg of the bed and he crawls into the middle of the blankets. He curls himself up and his color changes to red. A door opens and footsteps come in the room. The chameleon remains silent. The footsteps stop at the bed.

"I wonder where Pascal can be," Rapunzel sings in a humming tone.

Pascal smirks but he still remain quiet. Rapunzel stares at the bed and grins. She sits down.

"Alright Pascal," She says. "I give up you win."

Pascal almost snickers but he stays in his position. Rapunzel sighs lightly.

"You won Pascal," She says. "I couldn't find you anywhere except that you're curled up in the middle of the bed."

Pascal's eyes widen as he let out a squeak. Rapunzel giggles at him. Pascal lifts up his head and he peaks up at her. His color turns back to green.

"Nice hiding place though Pascal," she complements.

Rapunzel lays her left hand down on the bed. Pascal crawls over and he lays in her palm. Rapunzel brings her hand in her lap. She peers down at Pascal.

"We are almost there," Rapunzel says. "It shouldn't be long now."

Rapunzel lifts her head up and stares at the mirror. Her reflection exposes her appearance: short brown hair with large green eyes and dressed in a long sleeveless pink dress.

When Rapunzel was born, she wasn't an ordinary baby. She had long golden hair that would glow when she or someone would sing. Her hair had the power to heal. A woman name Gothel stole her from her parents so she can use her hair to keep her young forever. She locked her in a faraway tower and forbid her to ever leave. Her parents would release lanterns every year on her birthday in hope that she would return to them. Over the years, Rapunzel would secretly watch the lanterns dreaming that one day; she would leave her tower to see them. On the day before her eighteenth birthday, she asked Gothel if she can take her to see the lights for her present but she decline. When Gothel was away, a thief name Flynn Rider came into her tower. Rapunzel knocked him out with a frying pan; she noticed that Flynn didn't have pointy teeth like Gothel said he would. When she realizes that Gothel would never let her go, she asked her if she would go on a three day trip to get her some paint for her birthday.

After Gothel left, Rapunzel made a deal with Flynn that if he takes her to see the lanterns, she would return the tiara that he had stolen. When Rapunzel was first about to leave her tower, she was nervous, but she was able to jump out. When her feet touched the grass, she was excited. She had never felt grass beneath her feet in all her life. She felt the breeze blowing against her skin and it was so warm out. She was free, for the first time ever in her life she was out of that tower. She felt like she was just born and her journey was only the beginning. Along the way to see the lanterns, Rapunzel and Flynn befriended thugs who all had dreams like she did, and were chased by guards that were after Flynn. Rapunzel and Flynn grew close to each other and Flynn evidently revealed to her that his actual name is Eugene Fitzherbert. When they got to the kingdom, they had so much fun. Rapunzel thought that it was all exciting.

It was finally time for them to see the lanterns; Eugene got them their own canoe so she can be able to see them up close. She was nervous because the lanterns were her lifelong dream and she doesn't know what she'll do when her dream get fulfilled. Eugene comforted her by telling her that she'll get a new dream. The lanterns came; Rapunzel had fallen in love with the lights. They were so beautiful and bright. Despite that she had watched them for years, it was like she had seen them for the first time ever because she was so near them. In all of her life, she had watched them from her window. She was surrounded by lights everywhere. When she would look up, there were many of them above. It was just too good to be true. She also discovered that she and Eugene had fallen in love. She didn't know what it was that made her love him. She finally got to see the lights, now she should get to be with him.

Their lips were just about to touch when Eugene paused. Eugene pulled the canoe up and he left. A few minutes later, the Stabbington brothers showed up and told her that Eugene had traded her for the crown. Rapunzel denied it until she saw the canoe sailing away from her with Eugene inside. The Stabbington brothers tried to capture her so she took off. Her hair got caught on a branch but she didn't see them run after her. She saw that Gothel was standing there with a branch in her hand. The Stabbington brothers were on the ground unconscious. Heartbroken, she returned back to the tower with Gothel.

Rapunzel laid in her bedroom holding a banner from the kingdom. She couldn't believe that she was such a fool. She regretted wanting to see the lights. She peered at the banner. It was purple with a golden sun on it. Rapunzel stared at her paintings. They were the same golden sun that was on the banner. Rapunzel was the lost princess. The tower was never her real home. Gothel was never her mother. When Rapunzel confronted her about the truth, Gothel chained and gagged her. Eugene arrived and Gothel stabbed him with her dagger. Gothel dragged her to attempt to find a place where no one would find her again until Rapunzel offered that she will go with her with no attempt to escape if she allowed her to heal Eugene. Eugene knew that Rapunzel deserved better than this. She shouldn't be locked away all her life and be used for her hair. Rapunzel was just about to heal him when suddenly he cut off her long blonde hair. Her hair changed to brown and Gothel's age rapidly catches up to her and she turned to dust. Rapunzel had lost her power to heal. Eugene died in her arms and Rapunzel singed the healing incantation. One of her tears fell on him and healed him. Eugene woke up and Rapunzel couldn't feel more alive. Eugene returned her back to the kingdom where she reunited with her real parents and eventually married him.

Rapunzel stands up and she goes over to the window. She sees that the waves are moving up and down underneath the ship.

"Are you excited Pascal?" Rapunzel asks.

Pascal blinks at her.

"Oh Pascal," Rapunzel says. "It isn't so bad. I been there before. My cousins Elsa and Anna live there."

This is the second time Rapunzel and Eugene ever been to Arendelle. The first time they went was for Elsa's coronation. Rapunzel met Elsa but it was only for a brief moment so she didn't really get to know her. She did however get to meet Anna. They became very close and had a lot in common. Rapunzel never thought that there was another who was locked away like she was. Anna was lucky because she was at least with her real family. Rapunzel was with her fake mother. Rapunzel sometimes think about Gothel. Despite that she only wanted her for her hair, did she really love her? It seem like she might have but it might have all been a lie. Maybe she didn't love her but maybe she did. She'll never know.

Rapunzel continue to watch the sea outside. Her aunt Idun and uncle Adgar were killed in a shipwreck on their way to her wedding. She felt horrible. She never even got to meet them but she heard many good things about them. She wishes that she would have got to know them. She feels for Elsa and Anna. No one deserves this, having their parents taken away from them. She couldn't imagine what they had went though. She knows that although she never knew her aunt and uncle, she loves them deeply and they love her as well.

Footsteps are coming over towards the door. Rapunzel smiles and has a feeling she knows who it is.

"I know your close Eugene," Rapunzel smirks.

"Why would you think it was me?" Eugene asks in a teasing tone. "It could be Maximus coming down."

"Maximus's footsteps would be much louder than that," Rapunzel giggles. "And it was your voice that answered me."

"Why do you think that I'm right outside?" Eugene asks playfully.

"You are just about to enter our room," Rapunzel laughs.

"What makes you think that I'm coming inside," Eugene laughs.

"Where else would you be coming," Rapunzel asks playfully.

She hears the sound of the door open and she turns to see Eugene coming over towards her.

"Maybe you'll never know," Eugene smirks.

Rapunzel walks over towards him and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Eugene wraps his arms around her waist. Their lips both touch.

"How have you been doing?" Rapunzel asks.

"Couldn't be any better," Eugene answers. "How about you?"

"Same with me," Rapunzel smiles.

Their arms around each other drop and they peer into each other's eyes.

"We are almost there," Eugene says.

"I know," Rapunzel says. "I wonder what they have been up to."

"You'll find out when we get there," Eugene says.

"I suppose I will," Rapunzel says.

Rapunzel gazes into Eugene's eyes. She is so happy that he came into her life. If it hadn't been for him, she would more likely still be locked away in that tower. She's lucky that she had met him.

"If you never came into my tower," Rapunzel says. "I wouldn't be on this ship right now."

"Neither would I," Eugene says. "I probably would be stealing another tiara from a castle by then."

That would more likely be true. For most of his life, Eugene had been on the run from guards and been stealing. When he met Rapunzel, his life changed forever. He had never met someone like her.

"You still would probably prefer being Flynn Rider," Rapunzel says.

"Oh right," Eugene says.

"When I met you," Rapunzel smiles. "My life had begun."

Eugene is the best thing that had ever happen to Rapunzel. She loves him dearly. She couldn't believe that they had been married for three years already.

"I wonder if they knew we were coming," Rapunzel says.

"I'm sure they do," Eugene says.

Rapunzel place Pascal on her left shoulder.

"Let's say we get some fresh air," Eugene says.

"Sounds great with me," Rapunzel says.

Rapunzel and Eugene begin to make their way to the deck.

* * *

><p>Anna is walking through the kingdom of Arendelle. She is greeted by each person and she does the same to them. The people are doing their usual routine in the kingdom. Anna goes further until she sees the back of a nice looking sled. She smiles and knew who's sledge it was. She sprints over to it. She can see the back of Sven's head the closer she is getting. She comes over to the left side of the sled. She finally sees Kristoff who was just buying a bag of carrots for Sven. Anna peaks at Sven. The reindeer peers up at her and smiles. She smiles back and she climbs into the seat of the sled. Kristoff turns and comes over to the sled.<p>

"Hello Anna," he says.

"Hello Kristoff," Anna says.

Kristoff takes a carrot out of the bag and hands it to Sven.

"I saw that you already said hello Sven," Kristoff says. "Here you go."

Sven takes a huge bite out of the carrot. He begins to munch it down.

"So how was your ice business going?" Anna asks.

"It's been great," Kristoff says. "And I like the sled that you gave me."

"I knew you would love it," Anna says.

Sven takes another bite out of the carrot.

"What's been going on with you?" Kristoff asks.

"My cousin Rapunzel is coming to visit," Anna answers.

"That's nice," Kristoff says. "Is this the first time you're meeting her?"

"Actually no," Anna replies. "I met her at Elsa's coronation. This is the second time she's coming to Aredelle."

"Is she coming today?" Kristoff asks.

"Anytime," Anna says.

Anna enjoys talking with Kristoff. He had done so much for her. He's such a wonderful soul. She's glad that she knows him. Her love for him is deep. Maybe he should meet Rapunzel. She's sure that they would get along well. She thinks that her family should get to meet him.

"Would you like to meet her?" Anna asks.

Kristoff place the bag of carrots down on the sled. Sven turn his head, staring at the carrots.

"Would you think she wouldn't like Ice Masters-"

"You don't have to worry Kristoff," Anna says. "She isn't like that at all! She even married a thief!"

Sven lifts his head over the bag of carrots and takes a carrot.

"She sounds like something but in a good way," Kristoff says.

"So you'll meet her?" Anna asks.

Kristoff loves Anna with all his heart and cares so much about her. From what she said, Rapunzel sounds like a nice person.

"Yes I'll meet her," Kristoff says.

Anna steps out of the sled. She and Kristoff wrap their arms around each other and their lips touch.

"Mommy look!" a little girl shouts. "There's a ship coming towards the dock!"

Kristoff and Anna turn. They see that there is a large brown ship coming towards the dock.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel climb up the stairs following her husband. Pascal sits on her shoulder. She can hear the wooden stairs creak each time she steps on them. She lifts up her dress as she is going further up. She tripped the last time she was going up the stairs. It is almost complicated because the stairs are very narrow with hardly any space. If she still has her long golden hair, it would have made things more difficult. She would have climb up slower and more likely trip a lot. Sometimes they would even get dark. Rapunzel's eyes wonder around the area as she continues to go up. The atmosphere isn't very dark but it is not even bright at all. She at least can see Eugene climbing up in front of her. So far, there are no signs of anyone climbing up behind her. If there was, she would have to control her speed a bit. She can tell that Eugene is walking neutral like she is.

She knows that they are getting close to Arendelle although she has no idea if they are actually there yet. She wonders what her cousins are up to. This is the second time she is ever visiting them. She knows that she is very excited to see Anna again. They both are so close. She would like to get to know Elsa since they didn't really get to know each other. She remembers that at the coronation, she witnessed that Anna and Elsa got in an argument and Elsa suddenly exposed her powers in a fury. It reminded her of when she had her magic hair.

Rapunzel takes another step expecting to feel the wood under her feet but instead she falls forward. Fortunately Eugene turns and catches her in time. She must not have been paying attention to where she was walking and missed a step. Eugene asks if she is alright and she answers that she is and thanks him. They both continue their way up the creaky stairs.

Rapunzel knows that her mother-the real one by birth of course, told her that this ship has been around since the birth of her great, great, great grandmother. It would very well explain the creaking. Still, it is a beautiful looking ship for how long it has been around. It doesn't even look like it was built that long ago. This is her third time she has ever been on a ship. She had only been traveling on water three times in her first year she ever rode on a ship. Before, she had no experience with water due to being locked away for eighteen years. Gothel told her that if she was ever at sea, she would experience great tragedy by either drowning or shipwreck.

The first time Rapunzel was going on ship was when she and Eugene were going to Elsa's coronation. She was frightened as soon as she saw it. She literally refused to enter the ship and it took about an hour to convince her to change her mind. She decided to give it a chance since she had no experience on them before. When she and Eugene sailed, she thought that everything about it was beautiful. She loved how the wind was blowing against her skin. She loved feeling the ship moving on top of the waves. She loved feeling the fresh air on deck. She loved peering over the dock to see the waves underneath. She thought that it was amazing when they get inside the ship, she can still watch the waves through the windows. She liked how she can hear the sequels flying past the ship. Rapunzel felt guilty that she at first wanted nothing to do with ships. Since she had given it a chance, she never regretted it. She enjoyed sailing.

Eugene reaches the top of the stairs. Rapunzel stops behind him. Eugene turns at her.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

Rapunzel gives her husband a light smile. He is being so dear to her.

"Whenever you are Eugene," She replies.

Eugene turns the knob and opens it, leaving a speck of light to shine on the stairs. Rapunzel almost shuts her eyes in order to avoid the shock of it coming in her eyes. She follows Eugene out the door.

Guards surround the deck from all over. The sun shines on the entire ship. The wind is blowing and the temperature is warm. Maximus is walking over to Rapunzel and Eugene. Rapunzel smiles and pats him.

"Hey there Maximus," she says. "How is the sweetest horse in the world?"

Maximus neighs happily. Eugene throws an apple at him. The apple fell on the ground in front of Maximus. Maximus gives Eugene a stern look.

"Yes I bought it," Eugene says.

Maximus raise his eyebrows at him.

"I am telling you the truth," Eugene says.

Maximus smiles and puts his head down devouring the apple. Rapunzel glance her head over her shoulder to take a glimpse at the waves when something caught her eyes. In her distance, she can see the large castle far across the ship.

"Arendelle," she whispers.

She knows that she is very close to her cousins now. Any minute now, she will be walking in the gates where Elsa and Anna will be standing there, waiting for her. Rapunzel feels her heart racing. She is almost there. She doesn't know whether to be excited or anxious. She will be seeing her cousins soon.

"Eugene," she says. She has to share this feeling with her husband. She can't keep this to herself. She may as well express it. "Look."

Eugene and Maximus peer in Rapunzel's direction. They can tell what Rapunzel is thrill about.

"Well what do you know Rapunzel," Eugene says as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. "We are going to be there any time now."

"I know," Rapunzel says.

* * *

><p>Kristoff and Anna see that the ship is getting close to the docks.<p>

"That must be Rapunzel," Kristoff says.

Anna smiles lightly.

"Let's meet her at the docks," she exclaims. "She'll be there any second!"

Anna and Kristoff start to rush over towards the docks. Kristoff turns to Sven.

"Come on Sven!" he says.

Sven turns and the bag of carrots falls on the ground. Sven begins to follows Kristoff and Anna.

* * *

><p>Elsa is wondering around the courtyard with Olaf. She had turned the area into an ice rink just a few months ago. There are many people skating on the ice. She enjoys seeing how happy they were. For a long time, she never knew what she was capable of.<p>

"Maybe you can show Rapunzel your powers," Olaf says.

Since she is no longer living in fear, she can perhaps show Rapunzel what she can do. But Rapunzel was there at the coronation so more likely she does know.

"I'm quite sure she already knows," Elsa replies gently. "She was at my coronation."

"How old is she?" Olaf asks.

"She is my age," Elsa answers. "Twenty one."

Two of the servants Kai and Gerda sprints over to Elsa and Olaf. Elsa can tell that there must be something that she needs to know.

"Your majesty," Kai says. "Rapunzel is going to be arriving soon. Her ship has been spotted."

"Thank you Kai," Elsa says.

"So Rapunzel is coming?" Olaf asks.

"Yes she's almost here," Elsa answers. "She's going to be here in seconds."

"Actually," Kai says. "Her ship is coming to the docks as we speak."

"Then she's about here," Elsa says.

"We should tell Anna," Olaf says. "I think she would be happy to hear the news."

Speaking of which, Elsa had not seen Anna since she left to prepare for Rapunzel's arrival.

"Where is Anna anyway?" Elsa asks.

"Didn't she tell you?" Gerda asks. "She went to go see Kristoff and Sven."

Elsa smiles lightly. She should have known. Anna usually goes to the village to see Kristoff and Sven.

"Then I'll go find her and tell her," Olaf says.

Elsa continues to talk with Kai and Gerda. Olaf turns and looks at the kingdom. Since Rapunzel is going to be arriving in seconds, he's going to have to find Anna fast. If she doesn't find out soon, she could miss her arrival. He has to find a way to get to the village fast. He looked at the frozen ground. He could slide on the ice and slide himself into the kingdom.

"Depending on where she's at," Elsa says. "She could hear that Rapunzel is coming."

"Do you think we should have someone spread the word to her?" Gerda asks.

Olaf runs to the back of the courtyard. He turns. He saw that more people are skating on the ice. He has to hurry to get to Anna. He then runs towards the ice.

"That is a good idea," Elsa says. "But I'm sure-"

Elsa's eyes wide as she sees that Olaf has jump. He lands on the ice on his stomach and he is zooming into a large crowd of skaters.

"OLAF!" Elsa yells. "OLAF WAIT!"

Olaf slide under some skaters who almost fall. He apologizes as he was sliding forward. Olaf slides pasts two people. They both are losing their balance. Elsa quickly motions her hands around each other and then moves them forward creating a snow cushion by the people. A snow cushion is a cushion made out of snow. The two people falls backwards safely into the cushions. Olaf slide faster underneath a woman skating. The woman screams as she loses her balance but fortunately Elsa is able to create a snow cushion just in time.

"SORRY!" Olaf screams.

Olaf turns his head and screams as he runs smack into a man skating. The man falls forward but lands safely into Elsa's snow cushion. Olaf tries to control his speed but he can't. He screams as he sees that he is just about to run into a large crowd of skaters. He slides through the crowd and they all begin to fall either forward or backwards. Elsa is able to create snow cushions for them all before they even touch the ice. Olaf flies into the air screaming. Elsa waves her hands forward creating a snow cushion. Olaf lands safely in the cushion. Elsa carefully race on the ice with Kai and Gerda following behind.

"Is everybody alright?" she asks.

All of the skaters answers that they are safe. Elsa rush over to Olaf. Olaf almost looks camouflage in the cushion.

"What were you thinking?" Elsa asks worried. "Are you alright?"

"That probably wasn't a good idea," Olaf says as he lifts his head.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel places her hands on the railing of the deck. Her heart keeps on beating as the ship is coming towards Arendelle. She knows that she is going to see her cousins any second now. She can see the people of the kingdom coming closer to the docks. They are peering up at the ship. Rapunzel gazes down at Pascal.<p>

"We are getting close Pascal," she smiles. "We are going to see them any minute now. I can't wait."

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven are rushing over to the large crowd. They reckon that the crowd is surrounding the docks. Anna knows that Rapunzel is showing up any second. It has been a few months since she has last saw her. She wonders what Rapunzel has been doing lately. She's glad that they are close to each other. Maybe she can get Rapunzel to get to know Elsa. She knows that they didn't really socialize and they only met briefly. Anna, Kristoff, and Sven make their way through the crowd. Anna keeps on gazing up at the ship, looking for any sign of Rapunzel. This is her ship. She is on there somewhere.

The ship keeps on sailing closer towards the docks. All of the guards are preparing for when they would reach the docks. Rapunzel is staring at the people near the docks. She can't wait to get off the ship to see her cousins. Eugene walks up behind her.

"We are almost there," she says.

"It won't be for long," Eugene says.

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven stops at the front of the docks. They feel completely crowded but it was none of their worries. Anna keeps on peering up from the crowd. The ship is coming closer and is about to stop anytime now. She has her eye out for Rapunzel. She should be able to see her soon. The ship is now about to stop at the docks. Anna gazes at the ship. She sees a girl with short brown hair on the deck. Anna lifts her right arm in the air and she waves it at Rapunzel. Rapunzel peers down at the crowd. She spots a girl with red braids. Rapunzel smiles and waves back at Anna.

The ship stops at the dock. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Maximus shortly get off the ship. Rapunzel can't believe that they are here already. She already knows that Anna is excited to see her. She can tell that Anna is excited as well. As soon as they got off the plank, Rapunzel and Anna come running over to each other. They both hug and cheer in excitement. Eugene, Maximus, Kristoff, and Sven come over to the girls. They both stop when they reach them.

"How are you?" Anna asks. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Anna had not seen Rapunzel since Elsa's coronation. It feels great seeing her again.

"I been wonderful!" Rapunzel says. "How have you been? I missed you!"

Rapunzel missed her cousin. It's such a joy seeing her after so long. Although it was only a few months, it feels way longer than that.

"Couldn't be better!" Anna replies. "I missed you too!"

Pascal smiles. Their arms drop around each other. Anna signals Kristoff over to her. Kristoff comes over with Sven following by his side.

"Rapunzel," Anna says. "I would like you to meet my lovely boyfriend Kristoff."

"Hello," Rapunzel smiles. "It's such a great pleasure to meet you. Anna is lucky to have someone like you."

Kristoff feels glad that he made the right decision to meet his girlfriend's cousin. Anna is right. Rapunzel is a nice person. She is pleasant to be around.

"Thank you," Kristoff says. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Rapunzel signals Eugene to come over towards them. Eugene comes over with Maximus walking next to him.

"Kristoff I would like you to meet my husband Eugene," she says.

Kristoff and Eugene shook hands. Rapunzel introduces Pascal to all of them. Maximus and Sven just stood at each other until they are introduce to each other.

* * *

><p>Kristoff, Eugene, Anna, and Rapunzel with Maximus and Sven following behind, walk through the village on their way to the castle. They each begin conservations with each other.<p>

"So what have you been up to?" Rapunzel asks.

"Nothing much really," Anna answers. "The gates has been open for a few months and it feels wonderful never being alone. What about you?"

"Same as always," Rapunzel says. "Except that the Duke of Weselton has been trying to get a profit from my mother and father."

"Oh that scoundrel," Anna hisses. "He was trying to do the same at Elsa's coronation."

The Duke is the most powerful dignitary in Weselton, a kingdom close by with Arendelle. He tried to exploit the riches of Arendelle until Elsa cut Weselton's trading business. At Elsa's coronation, not only did he try to take any tradable goods from Arendelle, he was also determined to expose the secrets that Arendelle was hiding. When Elsa's powers were accidently reviled, he viewed her as a "monster". He ordered his thugs to kill Elsa so the winter can be stopped. Now since he's no longer in business with Arendelle, he intends to begin exploiting tradable goods from Corona. Rapunzel's parents, King Bernard and Queen Evangeline are rejecting his offers.

"So he _was_ there," Rapunzel says. "I thought he looked familiar."

Rapunzel never socialize with the Duke but she did see him at Elsa's coronation. She just remembers that he was poorly skilled at dancing.

Eugene and Kristoff have never met each other before. They don't know what they are like. They decide that they should at least get to know each other.

"So what do you do?" Eugene asks.

"I am an ice master," Kristoff answers. "Sven and I harvest and deliver ice."

When Kristoff and Sven were young children, they were orphans. They never know who their parents were. They had nothing left of their families. They always wonder what happen to their families. They don't know if they had died or left them. They don't even know if they had a family. Kristoff and Sven ran into each other into the woods one day when they were younger and became friends. All they had was each other. They decided that when they get older, they will become ice harvesters and deliver ice. They always would practice by studying how the ice harvesters harvest ice. One day, they were falling behind when they saw that King Adar and Queen Idun were on horses carrying Elsa and Anna. They decided to follow them out of curiosity. They were led to trolls where a troll where Bulda discovers them and takes them in as her own. It was one of the greatest things that had ever happen to them. They wouldn't know where they would end up if they never follow the king and queen.

"You must make quite a living at that," Eugene says.

"Well actually Elsa promoted me as ice master of Arendelle," Kristoff explains. "So how did you meet Rapunzel?"

"For a while, I was a thief," Eugene says. "My name was Flynn Rider. I thief with the Stabbington brothers. Have you ever heard of them?"

"I don't think so," Kristoff says.

"You wouldn't want to meet them," Eugene says. "Anyway we went to Rapunzel's castle where we had a plan to steal the crown. After we succeed, we ended being chased by the guards. I ditch the Stabbington brothers and I eventually found Rapunzel's tower where I eventually knock her out with my frying pan."

Kristoff's jaw drop.

"Eugene," Rapunzel says. She and Anna had heard their conversation. Pascal rolls his eyes at Eugene.

"Alright," Eugene says. "She knock me out with her frying pan."

"That makes more sense," Kristoff says.

"When I woke up," Eugene says. "We made a deal that if I take her to see the lanterns, she would return the crown."

Maximus and Sven keeps on staring at each other as they were walking. For some reason, they seem to be at odds with each other.

Eugene, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Anna, Maximus, and Sven turn around a corner and are walking straight towards the gates.

"So how did you meet Anna," Eugene asks.

"Were you there at Elsa's coronation?" Kristoff asks.

"Yes, I came there with Rapunzel," Eugene answers.

"It was after she caused the winter," Kristoff says. "I needed to get a rope, an axe, and some carrots for Sven. I went to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. She was there because she needed some winter clothes. She needed to get to the North Mountain to find Elsa so she bought my rope, ice breaker, and carrots so I would take her there."

Rapunzel begins to think about Elsa. She barely got to know her. She wonders if she would be able to get to know her better.

"How has Elsa been doing?" Rapunzel asks.

"She's doing really well," Anna answers. "She learn how to control her powers and found a way to keep herself calm. I knew that she would be able to do it."

"That is excellent," Rapunzel says.

"I couldn't agree more with you Rapunzel," Anna says.

When they get to their castle, Anna is going to have Elsa and Rapunzel hang out with each other. She believes that they deserve to get to know each other. She is sure that they'll love each other.

Kristoff, Eugene, Anna, Rapunzel, Maximus, and Sven reach the courtyard. They all have their jaws drop. They see that the skaters are getting out of the snow cushions and all of the servants are checking to make sure they are unharmed. Elsa and Olaf come over to them.

"What happen here?" Anna asks.

"Olaf was in a hurry to find you and tell you about Rapunzel's arrival," Elsa explains. "But he accidently causes other skaters to slip. Everyone is alright though."

Olaf is feeling guilty for what he done. He didn't mean to cause anyone to fall. Fortunately no one was hurt, but he still feels bad about it.

Rapunzel is feeling a bit tense. She only met Elsa once and it was only for a few minutes. This is her chance to get to know her.

"Hello Elsa," Rapunzel smiles.

"Hello Rapunzel," Elsa smiles.

Elsa feels that this will be the moment where she will know more about her cousin. She had met her before but it wasn't very long. Rapunzel reminds her of Anna because of her sweet nature.

"Is this Rapunzel?" Olaf asks.

"Yes," Anna and Kristoff both say.

Olaf walks forward to Rapunzel.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Olaf says.

"Nice to meet you Olaf," Rapunzel smiles.

Olaf peers at Eugene and Maximus.

"Olaf," Rapunzel says. "This is my husband Eugene, and my horse Maximus."

"Do they like warm hugs?" Olaf asks.

"They sure do," Rapunzel smiles. She holds out her hand where Pascal crawls on her palm. She brings it out to Olaf. "This is Pascal." Pascal jumps off of Rapunzel's hand and lands on Olaf's shoulder. Pascal turns white. Olaf giggles.

Eugene is puzzled. He does not know what Olaf is supposed to be. He seems like a snowman but it is summer.

"Are you a snow man?" Eugene asks.

"Yes," Olaf answers.

"If you're a snowman and this is winter," Eugene says. "Wouldn't you be melt-"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel snaps.

"Wouldn't I be what?" Olaf asks.

Rapunzel crosses her arms at Eugene.

"Nevermind," Eugene says. "What is that thing over your head?"

"Oh that?" Olaf asks. "That's my cloud."

"I know it's a –"

"It protects Olaf from the sun so he can be able to enjoy summer," Elsa explains. "I created it myself."

"That is very creative," Rapunzel says. She looks behind her cousin and she sees the frozen courtyard. "Did you make that? It's amazing."

"Thank you," Elsa says.

Anna feels like this could be a moment where her sister and cousin can share a moment with each other.

"Rapunzel," Anna says. "You are welcome to skate on it if you want."

"Thank you," Rapunzel says. "But I don't know how to-"

"I'll show you," Anna says.

Elsa motions her hands and waves them at Rapunzel's feet creating ice skates.

Soon everybody is joining in to ice skate. Far off from the gates, someone dress in a tall dark hood is watching.


End file.
